The new girl at school?
by Touchmethroughthestars
Summary: Akira Naoki joins the DWMA and Death the Kid has taken quite an interest to her.


Kid sat on the bench in the basketball court. It was a nice sunny day and there wasn't a cloud in the sky. Kid sat eating a small sandwich Patti had made him before he went on his walk. The basketball court bench was warm. The basketball court was empty. It seemed most everyone was at the beach or at home with fans. Kid on the other hand was admiring the sunny rays and how symmetrical they were. He couldn't stare at them for too long though, it hurt his eyes. Of course it was only natural someone would know not too look into the sun, but Kid could not ignore the symmetry no matter the stake of his eyes. Kid heard footsteps coming from the entrance gates of the court. A small smirk came onto Kid's face. It was the newer girl at the school Akira. Kid had been very intrigued by her and wished to get to know her better. She, for some reason or another, interested him. Kid looked over and greeted her.

"Ah Akira, hello. Are you enjoying the sunny day? It's been quite a while since Death City has been this nice. Why aren't you at the beach in the ocean? It's rather hot our here you know. I do hope you are wearing sunscreen though, this sun does terrible things to such pasty skin such as yours." Kid realized he had just called her pasty. He chose to ignore it however, he knew she would most likely say something about it. "Come to play basketball?"

"Wow, thanks," Akira said with a slightly sarcastic smile. "But yeah, I'm glad it's finally nice out. But it's not like I have anywhere else to go," she continued with a shrug, trying to push some of her hair back since it was too short to put in a ponytail, but it fell forward again anyway. "I decided it would be nice to just go out on a walk rather than being a shut in on such a sunny day."

"Really? I thought you would somewhat like to be indoors. You aren't very tan so I wouldn't guess that you go out too often." Kid shrugged his shoulders and a small 'hm' came out of his mouth. "Would you care to play a game of basketball? I don't have much better to do."

Akira had to resist rolling her eyes at him and barely succeeded in not making a comment about his own complexion and just nodded. "Sounds like fun to me," she said with a smile. "If you're ready to lose."

"Me? Lose? Ha! I wouldn't lose a game of basketball. It's quite simple to win really. Too simple if you ask me though." Kid stood up from the bench and walked over to the empty court. There was a semi-flat ball laying on the ground. He picked it up and tried to dribble it. It fell flat to the ground with only a slight bounce. Kid looked disappointed. "The ball isn't going to work fro dribbling. I don't think we can play with a flat ball. Do you have any ideas?"

"Well that's disappointing. And I was so sure I was going to win, too," Akira said with a grin, having no clue what to do about it.

"I doubt you would have won anyway. I do like to believe that I am rather good at basketball. I would have to be considering I've had to play against Black*Star countless times." Kid grinned. "I most likely would have let you win though. Gentleman's courtesy. But that's not important anymore. Is there anything else you'd care to do?"

"How chivalrous of you, kind sir," Akira said dramatically with a curtsy and slight smirk. "Besides, you do you know I wouldn't have just let you win because it's ladies courtesy? I was thinking about taking a walk and you're welcome to join me if you want."

"A walk sounds lovely. Tell me, where is it you plan on walking to? I hope it's not the beach, I'm not dressed to get sandy or wet." Kid walked back and forth while talking, the heat seemed to be getting to him quite a bit. "If you would like to go to the beach, we could stop by my house so I could get dressed in different attire."

"Just around town," Akira suggested, watching him pace. "Are you okay? You want to go get something to drink?"

"That is an excellent plan. Would you mind if we stopped by my house though? I must say this uniform is rather warm. I think I'll change into more suitable attire."

"Fine by me," Akira said with a nod. "Lead the way."

"Right this way. It's the apartment I share with Liz and Patti." Kid walked Akira to the front steps of the house. He stopped before opening the door and turned to her. His face looked serious. "I must ask that you mind the paintings, if they are off in even the slightest manor, I surely will notice and we won't have time to go for a walk. Other than that, come on in."

Akira nodded, though she was now tempted to do just that to see what he would do, but decided against it. The apartment was definitely nicer than the somewhat cramped dorm rooms, but it's not like she could afford one.

"You may sit if you'd like. I'll be in the other room changing. I don't believe that Liz and Patti are here but if you'd like something to drink, the refrigerator is at your disposal. I'll be back in a minute."

Akira nodded again, walking over to the fridge and pulled a water bottle out before taking a seat on the couch, twisting and untwisting the lid as she waited.

Kid shut the door. A few minutes later a few unsettling groans came from the room. Kid walked out and checked the painting on the wall. It was completely symmetrical. Kid sighed with relief. He had completely forgotten that Akira was there. He turned around and saw her on the couch. He then realized that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Oh! I forgot you were here! I'm terrible sorry! I had to check the painting… I… uh… I had to make sure it was symmetrical."

Kid walked quickly back into the room.

Akira had raised an eyebrow as he walked out half naked, not quite sure if that was how he planned on walking around town. She tried not to laugh as he got a little flustered, though she couldn't care less. "Take as much time as you need," she called after him with a smile.

"How embarrassing!" Kid quickly threw on a shirt and changed into a pair of knee length shorts. He walked out of the bedroom and didn't make eye contact with Akira. How could he have forgotten she was there…? Did she see that his chest was asymmetrical? What did she see…?

Akira smiled a little as she saw him avoiding her eyes. She took a sip from the water bottle as she stood, walking over to him. "Ready to go?" she asked, bending a little to try to look him in the eyes.

Kid didn't match her eyes. He glanced to the side a little. "Would you care to go to the beach? It is a beautiful day outside after all. I would think getting so sun would be good for the both of us, we are rather pale."

Akira sighed, straightening and rolling her eyes at him and ignoring what he said. "You know I have a twin brother? He liked walking around the house in just his boxers. Seeing you without a shirt on isn't a big deal," she said, hoping that would help or he was going to be really annoying.

Kid shrugged. "It's still embarrassing. But none the less, we are going to the beach and I don't wear a shirt in the water, it gets far too heavy." Kid continued to walk down out the door. He turned around and locked it. "Do you need to go home and get something for the beach? We could go to your house if you'd like."

Akira thought about it for a moment before nodding. "Yeah, probably. I'm staying in the dorms at the school," she said, heading down the sidewalk in that direction.

Kid turned around quickly and looked at Akira. "The dorms at the school? Are you talking about the stone ones beneath the school? How terrible. Those must be terribly cold and uncomfortable."

"No, I mean the normal dorms," she said with a slightly amused smile as she kept walking. "Like the kind students live in."

"Oh, I wasn't aware that the school had living areas. I always thought that the students live out in apartments or such. What a pity that you have to stay at the school all the time." Kid put his hands in his pockets and looked up to the sky. "To your dorm then? I would like to see these housing at the school."

"It's not that bad. It's pretty quiet most of the time, and if someone's being loud you just bang on their wall," Akira said with a shrug as they headed to the school. They headed in through the main living room of the girls dorm, some girls glancing in their direction, namely at Kid, though Akira didn't pay them any mind. Akira headed toward her room, near the end of the hall and turned to Kid before she went it. "Wait here," she said, closing the door behind her. She quickly changed, pulling a tee shirt and shorts over her two-piece and pulling her hair into two pigtails since it was too short for a ponytail before heading back out. "Ready," she said with a smile.

Kid looked along the hallways as they walked through the dorm. There were tons of girls staring at him as he walked by. Why were they looking at him? Had he done something? Or was it strange for a boy to be in a girls dorm. It was most inappropriate by it seemed as if Akira didn't mind. He thought it would be a good idea if he had stayed outside the dorms. If he had stayed outside, he wouldn't have had gotten the chance to see what the commons of the school looked like. It was both a wonderful and terrible experience. "Really though, should I be in here? This is only a girl's dorm isn't it? I don't think males are allowed here. Plus…", Kid leaned in and whispered, "Why are all these girls looking at me…?" Akira went in her room and left Kid outside the door in the hallway. There were girls looking at him from the end of the hallway. Kid stared forward at the door not making eye contact with them. It felt weird. A young girl walked by Kid and stopped dead in her tracks in front of him. Did he have to talk to this girl? Why was Akira taking so long? She turned and looked him straight in the face. She said hello and tried to make eye contact with him but Kid continued to look down. "I'm terribly sorry but I won't be here long. You'll have to forgive me but I'm here with a friend. Had I known this was an all girls dorm, I would have stayed outside." Akira hurry up. Hurry. Hurry. The door opened and Akira walked out. Kid was quickly relieved and the other girl left once she saw someone else. They left the dorms and Kid began to comfortably breathe again.

Akira could tell he seemed a little flustered as she came out and quickly walked out with him. "You okay?" she asked with a slightly amused smile. She knew guys didn't usually come in, but she didn't think it would be a big deal. She'd opted for flip-flops even though she found the slap of the sandal against her heel rather annoying, it was better than filling her shoes with sand.

"Do you mind if we get out of here? I'm rather uncomfortable. All these girls seem to be staring at me." Kid walked out the door of the dorms with Akira. The sun was hot on Kid's skin. The beach was a mile away and he didn't think Akira wanted to walk. "You're a weapon, yes? If you'd like, you can ride along in my pocket while I ride on Beelzebub. It's my 'skateboard' as you'd think. It will help us get there faster. We could walk if you prefer though. It will take quite a while though."

Akira was a little unsure about it at first, but if she was a smoke grenade then it wouldn't be too bad if she somehow went off even though she was doubtful she would; she was always careful. "Sounds good to me," she said with a small smile. She thought it was interesting that he named his skateboard, though they'd probably have to go back to his apartment to get it. "We probably need to run back to your apartment then, huh?"

"No, it will be just a second."Kid put his hand out. A few black rays came out of it and he threw up his hand. The black rays swirled and spun and out of what seemed like nowhere came a skateboard. The board flipped and landed on its wheels on the ground. "I told you there wasn't a need to go back to my house. Would you care to hop into my pocket now? I usually just carry Liz and Patti if you'd prefer to rather be in my hand."

"First of all, I'm really jealous and wish I could do that. And whatever is easier for you," Akira said with a shrug, glowing green before slipping herself into the palm of his hand as a smoke grenade to let him decide.

"I think it will be easier if I just carry you."

Kid rode along on his board. The trip was rather long until finally the beach was within view. "We're almost there! How are you doing?"

"I'm good," Akira said, sitting in the small room. She'd asked Hunter if it was normal, and he said he had no idea. It was fairly small, or at least the lit area was small with a white marble floor and four white columns in a square around her like there were at her mother's resort. It was all fairly dark except for right in the middle which was right where she always stayed.

"We're here. The beach is absolutely beautiful today. You can go back into human form now. I can imagine and by the girls complaining, being in weapon form for a long amount of time can be exhausting." Kid put the board back into his hand with the black lines. The board was gone and they were at the beach. The water shined blue and sparkled under the rays. The sand was warm against Kid's toes. "Would you like to sit somewhere?"

Akira transformed back, stretching her arms above her head and bending back a little and popped her back. She grinned as she looked at the water and the sand and quickly kicked her flip-flops off and pulled her shirt over her head since she had her swimsuit top on underneath and it was too nice to be wearing it anyway. "Forget about sitting down. Come on!" she said excitedly, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the water.

"Akira?! Why did you take your shirt off? Can't you swim with it on? I'm not ready for the water! I still have my shirt on and my shoes. I have to prepare first! Don't put me in the water! I have shorts on under my pants I'll go change really quick!" Kid continued to ramble while being dragged by the water.

"Well if I remember right, not wearing clothes while wearing a swimsuit is kind of the point, but feel free to correct me if I'm wrong," Akira said with a shrug and released his hand. She figured letting him go would be better than hearing him complain.

"Alright for me to become suitably attired, I have to have at least 30 minutes to change into my swimsuit. It takes time to take off the clothes I have on now. Please, enjoy some sodas and sandwiches and the water. I will be out shortly." Kid began walking towards the changing rooms.

Akira wasn't sure if he was serious or not, but considering he hadn't once acknowledged her sarcasm or joked about anything, she assumed he was. There was also no way she was waiting that long. She quickly jogged up behind him. "There is a way we can make this quicker," she said, not hesitating to grab the bottom hem of his shirt and tugged it up.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! You might see something under my shirt! I don't know what you'd see but something maybe! I feel ashamed. Violated. I said I'd only take 20 minutes!"Kid turned bright red.

"You said thirty!" Akira argued. "And what am I going to see? Skin like everyone else has? I am standing here with no shirt on calm down and hurry up!" she said, pulling harder at his shirt.

"Really?! My shirt! Leave my shirt on! Just because you saw me shirtless doesn't mean everyone else has! I'll go into the water dressed like this! Stop!" Kid began to try and run away.

Akira sighed, already getting tired of this since it obviously wasn't getting anywhere and she let him go. "You better be out in ten minutes or I'm coming in there," she said, completely serious as she walked back over to where she'd tossed her shirt and sandals, stretching out on the warm sand.

"Ten minutes? I think I can manage that. I'll see you in 10 minutes then." Kid went into the dressing room with his bag and change of clothes. The clock ticked on. 10 minutes was long and passed. The timer clicked 20 minutes. Kid was still in the dressing room.

Akira wasn't sure how long it had been, but she knew ten minutes had passed. She sighed as she got up, heading over to the changing rooms and banged on the door. "You better get covered because you have ten more seconds to get dressed or I'm doing it for you! One!"

"Hey hey! You stay out there! I'm not dressed! I don't have pants on! Don't come in! You better stay out there Akira!" Kid threw a towel on over himself. The towel kept slipping as Kid ran around the dressing room trying to find his clothes for the beach.

"Then put your pants on! Two! Three!" Akira continued, grinning as she leaned back against the wall of the changing rooms.

"BUT I'M NOT DRESSED. Akira you don't understand! It takes time to have a perfectly symmetrical outfit! You have to give me time!" Kid struggled more with the towel. He couldn't find his swim shorts anywhere in the room. He heard Akira counting and threw his bag onto the floor. His swim shorts were underneath. Kid scrambled to put them on.

"I don't care if you're symmetrical! You'll look just fine! I'm not symmetrical and I couldn't care less!" Akira shouted in, just glad it sounded like he was hurrying. "Four, five!"

"Really? You don't care that I'm asymmetrical garbage? Even though my chest isn't the same on each side? How sweet. I'm almost done though. 10 more minutes."

Akira sighed, realizing she was getting nowhere with this. "You're not garbage and you looked just fine to me. Just hurry up," she said, walking back over the where her stuff was and laying back down with her arms behind her head.

"Fine." Kid walked around in the dressing room until Akira was somewhat far away. "20 MORE MINUTES!"

"You little shit…" she muttered, getting back up and heading back towards the changing rooms. "Five! Six!" she shouted, starting right where she'd left off.

"I'm only joking. I'm done." Kid walked out of the dressing room in his swim shorts and loose t-shirt. The water looked warm but Kid decided to put a towel down and lay on it instead. "You're rather impatience aren't you Akira?"

"I guess you could say patience is a virtue that I don't have," Akira agreed with a smile, taking a seat next to him but opting to lay in the sand, enjoying how warm it was and liking the general feel of it.

Kid laid on the sand next to Akira. Their shoulders slightly brushed against each other. The sand was very warm but not hot. It felt nice on Kid's skin. It was rough and soft at the same time. Rough and soft… Like Akira. She was rough and scary at times but at others, she was kind and warm. She was rather hard to figure out. Were there two of her? She was different from everyone Kid knew at the academy. What did he think of her? What could he think of her? He was in fact highly interested in her. The fact that she was laying next to him in a bikini wasn't helping him either. What could he even say or do? "The sand is nice. It's warm but not hot. I do believe once the sand gets too warm, I'll go into the water for a little while if you'd care to join me."

"Sounds good to me," Akira said, smiling over at him. :You know, I'm glad we got to do this. I've hardly ever gotten to do this kind of thing and it's really nice."

"I don't really go to the beach much myself. I don't really like the heat but this is quite nice." Kid slightly looked over at Akira and gave her a small smile. Kid stretched out his arms and legs. They were getting rather heavy under the warm sun. It seemed they had shortly fell asleep. Kid stretched out his arm and his hand lightly grazed Akira's. Kid stopped and took a small gasp. It wasn't too noticeable and the gasp was almost silent. He pulled his hand up as quickly as he could and laid it across his chest. A light blush spread across his cheeks.

Akira nodded in agreement and looked over to Kid when she felt something brush her hand, realizing it was his and saw his blush, her cheeks turning a similar shade of pink as she bit her bottom lip a little.

There was an awkward silence. Kid flopped over and laid onto his chest. He moved a little away from Akira when he turned. Not on purpose that is, you naturally move a little while you turn. Kid somewhat wished he didn't move at all. The little stroke of their fingers was enough to feel somewhat of a spark, on his side at least. For all he knew Akira could have been cringing at just the slight touch. She may only be here at the be beach with him because there simply wasn't anyone better to go with and no one wants to go to the beach by themselves. Kid was unsure on what exactly to say so he brought up more causal conversation. The silence was a little too overwhelmingly awkward to continue. "Akira, you know the sun can cause skin damage and melanoma if you aren't careful. I made sure to use sunscreen but I'm not too sure if you did. It would be for the best if you did. I do have a bottle in my bag if you'd like some."

Akira really was glad she'd come. She liked Kid, even if he was odd and she didn't quite get him at times; it was a nice change from every being predictable and only having themselves in mind like they had back home. "I know, that's the second time you've reminded me," Akira said with a smile then thought for a moment. "Or the third. But that's probably a good idea," she said as she sat up. She reached over him for a moment, digging around in the bag before she felt the bottle and sat back down with it, beginning to put in on her arms.

"The third time you say? Hm, I suppose I might have already told you. It shouldn't go unchecked though. It is very serious. Especially since you wouldn't want little patches on that smooth symmetrical skin of yours. Just as I wouldn't want any on mine."The sun was beating down on Kid and his back was burning up. He flopped back over but it did no good. The water wasn't too far away but once he was wet, he couldn't lay back down in the warm sun because the sand would stick. Cool in the water? Or Hot in the sand? Choices. Choices. Kid decided to get up and maybe just dip his feet in the water. They would dry off plenty fast and there would be no worry about sticking sand. "Akira, once you're finished with your sunscreen, would you care to dip your feet in the water with me? It's getting rather hot."

Akira smiled, finishing as quickly as she could. "Yeah, let's go!" she said with an eager smile as she stood, quickly tossing her shorts aside so they wouldn't get wet.

"Alright. Let's go!" Kid slid off his shoes and began running with Akira for the water. The water shined and sparkled under the sun. When they got into the water, it was slightly warm but cool enough to be relaxing. Kid dipped his toes in and stood in the water ankle deep.

Akira ran a little ahead of him then paused when he did, not sure why he stopped. "What is it?" she asked, the waves lapping just above her ankles.

"Hm? Oh nothing. The water is nice here and I don't want to get too wet. the sand will stick on my and sand is rather itchy. I don't want to be too cold either. I believe right here will be completely perfect." Kid placed his hands on his waist and lightly bounced on his toes in the water.

Akira sighed, really hoping he wasn't being serious but it seemed like he was. She smiled when she had an idea and looked around, making sure no one was very close by and quickly transformed, turning into a stun grenade and fell into the water, exploding and raining water down on them. She changed back, sitting in the water and laughing.

"Akira! You got me all wet! The sand is going to stick to me now… Why would you do that? I mean really…? How terrible even my shorts are wet." Kid continued to complain about his wet shorts and his wet legs. He then realized that his hair was ever more asymmetrical when it was wet. Kid sat in the sand near the water and pulled his knees close into him. "How could I become ever more asymmetrical…? The stripes were bad enough now one side is longer.. How could this happen?"

Akira stopped laughing after a minute, rolling her eyes at him. She held her hands together, scooping water in them and walked over, dumping it on his head. "There, now all your hair is wet so it's all even again," she said with a small smile. "I don't see why you're so concerned with being symmetrical, if you're constantly obsessing over that, then you'll miss out on lots of things that aren't symmetrical but are really fun anyway."

Kid flew up from where he was sitting. He stood staring at Akira. No words. Just a glare. His mouth began to move. "How could you not understand? Symmetry is everything. It is beautiful and wonderful in every way. How others don't think symmetry is the most important thing in this world don't understand life!" Kid turned away from Akira. His leg was still somewhat shaking.

Akira was surprised at his sudden yelling. 'How could you not understand?' Well according to her mother she'd never understood anything, or at least not as much as she should have. She'd spent the first fourteen years of her life supposedly not understanding and having no one to explain anything to her. She tucked her knees up to her chest, her arms loosely wrapping around them while she rested her chin on top. "Well why don't you explain to me why, then? Why symmetry is so important?" she asked quietly.

"You'd care to listen to how symmetry is important? Hm, how interesting. You didn't seem to get mad back. I don't quite understand you. Not to be taken as a bad thing. Not understanding people is the best thing about people. There is always something new to learn, no matter how well you seem to know someone. I'm sorry for yelling at you. You must know, I don't always understand people's views much. They conflict with my own and I take them as wrong, which isn't always right. I know most people don't really care about symmetry, which is sad, but other things are important to them. Sometimes, they're even as big of a deal as Black*Star thinks he is." Kid stood up and grabbed Akira by the waist. He lifted her over his shoulder. He then walked towards the water. Kid was thigh deep in before he quickly bent his knees causing them both to fall into the warm water. The sun was quickly setting and most if not all the people had left the beach. They were both left sitting in the mucky sand."Tell me, do you forgive me?"

Akira didn't struggle as he lifted her, a little surprised and interested in what was going on. She fell on her butt in the water, though it felt nice as she leaned back, her hands behind her to support herself. "Yes I do," she said, smiling at him. She was glad he relaxed and just hoped he didn't get worried about the sand, though that was probably inevitable.

"Look, the sun is setting. I didn't realize how late it had gotten. The water is still warm though. This sand is rather mushy isn't it? It's sticking to my shorts. How terrible." Kid continued to sit in the water while complaining about the sand and his shorts. The sun was a little above the horizon and everyone had left the beach. The air was still very warm with a light cool breeze. Everything seemed perfect. Kid looked across from himself laughing and saw Akira sitting there with a smile on her face as well. She was undeniably beautiful in the sunset.

Akira chuckled when her prediction came true, not at all surprised. It was predictable, but still funny. She noticed a small strand of his hair was sticking out a little bit, probably from the slight breeze and she debated whether or not to tell him. She figured he'd freak out and decided to do something else. "Hold still," she said, leaning a little closer to him as she reached out, carefully pushing the hair back into place with a satisfied smile when she was done. "There, now you're symmetrical," she informed him, staying where she was.

'Did she notice I was staring? How embarrassing. What should I do?' Kid sat still in the water while

Akira fixed his hair. She was so close. So close. Close. Closer. Her face was just to the side of his. What to do? Nothing. Yes, nothing would be the best move. He didn't want to do anything that would upset her or make her think any differently of him. He didn't even really know if she liked him in such a way. They were friends. That's all. Friends. Just friends. She was finished fixing his hair. "What was wrong? Was my hair even more asymmetrical?"

"Don't worry, it was only a tiny bit, but now you look perfect," she said with a smile. He was cute when he worried. Akira blushed a little bit at the thought, looking back towards the quickly sinking sun and hoping the light would hide it. She doubted he would even like her like that and she didn't want to just end up disappointed so she tried to push the thought out of her head.

Kid noticed that Akira was looking somewhat down. He couldn't figure out what it could be. Was it something he had done? Maybe she had noticed that he had a wanting for her as she came closer. She was sitting back down in the water and being quieter that usual. Of course he messed everything up. He had to go and make things awkward for the both of them. How stupid. 'I'm so stupid…' "Akira, are you okay? You seem rather down. Would you like to get dressed and get out of the water? The sun is almost gone. Only about half of it is still in the sky. It will be dark soon."

"Hm? Oh, I'm fine," she said with a smile at him, not wanting him to worry even if it was cute. "And isn't the best part of watching the sunset waiting until it's complete?"

"I suppose you're right. But let's get out of the water, it's getting somewhat cold. Let's dry off and go back on the sand. Alright?" Kid stood up and put his hand out for Akira. A small smile came onto his face.

"Alright," Akira agreed, her cheeks turning a little pink as she took his hand as she stood, not quite sure if she wanted to let go.

Kid and Akira walked to the beach hand and hand. The sun was quickly setting. Kid tried off his hair with a towel and sat on the sandy beach. His head looked scruffy and his hair was rough. He fixed it by patting it down. He looked over at Akira and began laughing. "What a strange day this has been. I began talking to you to try and figure you out but to be honest, you've only gotten more confusing. How that is possible is still unknown to me. The sunset is nice though. I'm glad you convinced me to stay and watch the whole thing. It's really quite beautiful."

"I, am an enigma," she said in an overly dramatic tone before smiling at him again. "Yeah, my brother and I always used to sneak out of the house and go sit on the docks and watch. I kind of miss the view, but I really like this one, too," she said, though she was looking at him as she said it.

"This sunset is rather nice. I've only ever watched it with Liz and Patti. I do however enjoy this time more, it's still warm out. I enjoy sunsets in the Winter time more, they're cold, but the colors are so vivid and bright. It's worth the slight freeze." Kid looked up and saw Akira looking at him. He stopped talking and smiled. He looked forward at the receding sunset. It really was nice. But why had she been looking at him? Had he given any sign of how he felt? How embarrassing. Maybe she was only looking at him because he was talking to her, it was after all the polite thing to do when someone talks to you. Kid was over-thinking and he knew it. He stopped dead in his thoughts and completely ignored the fact that she may be thinking the same things as him.

Akira smiled and nodded. "Yeah, it would be so cool to go somewhere that you could see the Northern Lights, though. That cold would definitely be worth it." She kept her green eyes on his yellow ones, her cheeks still slightly flushed. What were the odds that he would like her, anyway? She couldn't see them being very high.

Kid looked over and saw Akira's green eyes. They shined brightly with the setting sun. There was no denying how beautiful she looked. Any man would be stupid to look away from her. A sudden rush of red came onto Kid's face once he realized they had been staring at each other. Was she feeling what he was? She was looking right at him. Her deep green eyes staring into his golden ones. What else could she have been looking at? Maybe she was feeling something for him. How could he be sure? Kid looked away a little and looked back up with a small grin on his face.

Akira smiled back, her cheeks blushing a more noticeable shade of pink. Maybe that not-so-high chance that Kid might like her wasn't actually as low as she thought. For once, she wasn't quite sure what to say or do.

"Akira, is there something you'd like to say? You seem quieter than usual." Kid leaned in close to her and whispered slowly in her ear. "Too quiet actually." Kid reached his hand out and gracefully stroked her hand. Kid leaned a little in front of Akira. He had a grin on his face. "Akira, I'd be crazy if I didn't say that you look absolutely beautiful right now. Even with your wet hair and soggy clothes, I wouldn't wish for this moment to be any different. You may be thinking ill of me as of right now, but I had to say it. It wouldn't be fair to not tell you how radiant you are."

Akira's face flushed more than it already was before she smirked a little. "Thank you, and as for the rest of it, I'd have to say I was thinking the same," she said, leaning her face closer, though not too close, enjoying the idea of teasing him

"Oh really? What a nice thing to hear." Kid saw Akira's face come closer to his and he panicked inside. He knew what to do though, she was toying with him now, but he didn't intend on losing to her. Kid pulled a cunning grin onto his face and placed his hands on placed them on top of her legs. His hands made their way to her waist. He pulled her close to him and smiled. Kid's face moved the small distance between their faces and touched Akira's soft lips to his. It was all too perfect, a beautiful girl, a beautiful scenery, what else could Kid wish for?

Akira was a little surprised at first, his touch leaving trails of heat on her skin, though she more than willing kissed him back. She could still hardly believe he'd kissed her, though she couldn't complain. Her hands came up to rest on his shoulders, keeping herself close to him.

Kid thought that Akira might push him away and leave, but he felt her hands on his shoulders and was more assured. She liked him too? It was the best feeling anyone could have had that day. Kid couldn't help but smile somewhat breaking the kiss. The sun was now past the horizon and everywhere was getting dark. There was no one to be seen on the beach except for Akira and Kid. Kid pulled back to speak with her. "Should we get going? The sun is completely gone, it will soon begin to get cold."

Akira was left a tad breathless as she looked at him. She glanced out towards the ocean, seeing only some of the light from the sun was left, though it would fade fast. "Yeah, probably," she said with a nod. She pulled away, though only enough to grab her shorts, tee-shirt, and flip-flops and putting them on.

Kid smiled and slide his pants and coat on. The sun was by far gone and the two of them began walking down the somewhat dark street. Kid stopped walking and laughed a little. "It would be easier to ride on my board. Would you care to get home faster? We don't really have to walk if you wouldn't like to."

"I don't mind walking," Akira said with a smile, reaching out and taking his hand, lacing their fingers together.

"Akira…" Kid smiled then looked down and blushed a little. He gave Akira's hand a small squeeze. They continued to walk down the road. The two of them passed an alley. Kid stopped walking, he felt that something wasn't right. Kid looked down the poorly lit alleyway. "Akira, do you feel that? Something isn't right."

Akira smiled more, then raised a brow, looking where he was though she couldn't see very well now that it was getting darker. She shook her head though shifted her weight to the foot farther away from the alley knowing that Kid would probably know if something was off.

"I can't let this go. Come with me. If you'd like to. I don't want you getting hurt." Kid began to walk down the dark alley. He kept hear a grumbling noise. Kid wasn't scared though. He had been in many fights before. Only this time, he didn't know what he was facing and he didn't have his weapons with him.


End file.
